Gogeta(Geti186's Version)
Gogeta(Geti186’s Version) This version of Gogeta was created from a more advanced version of Metamoran fusion, which lasts 30 minutes regardless of power. This is the fusion between Goku and Vegeta, and is unfathomable powerful, with an ability which evens the scale with most beings. Background Goku and Vegeta first fused when asked to by Taros for a fair challenge. Taros found Gogeta to be a near-unbeatable opponent – the fusion of both rivals providing immense power boosts, uniquely powerful combinations of abilities, basically, the ‘best of both worlds’.(This was quite some time after the formation of Planet Supreme, and Taros power increasing to unfathomably extreme levels) Appearance He looks exactly like Gogeta, yet the power each time they fuse is vastly different. He wears the usual Metamoran clothing, and shares the fur of an SS4 when he transforms (though most likely they fuse as SS4’s right at the start) Personality Gogeta is a serious, war-hardened veteran, as both warriors know that when they fuse, the opponent they are up against is extremely powerful, and they both wish to enjoy the fight. Hence, the moment they get into this form, they immediately throw themselves against the enemy, or, in the case of sparring, listen to the opponent’s “rules”. Natural Ability Gogeta is basically a combination of Goku and Vegeta, and thus shares the strong points of both characters, namely the capability of going up against significantly more powerful opponents. Advanced Metamoran Fusion: Being an advanced fusion, he has a different power boost, though both characters have to be equal power when fusing. The Power Level of the resulted character is (x^x) where x is the power level of the 2 character’s PL’s combined. This fusion also has the added advantage of Unlimited Ki, where Gogeta’s Ki is perpetually at its maximum. This is ignoring the rival boost for Goku and Vegeta, which is also quite extreme. Strength: His strength is unusual, being ludicrously extreme for his power level, to the point where it was able to damage Geti Goku. Yet, despite this, when the Vegeta side tried to get rid of Nappitz, he was unable to cause even a single scratch mark on it, much to his dismay. Speed: Like his strength, his speed is ludicrously ridiculous for his power level, being invisible for those on the same level as he. With his speed he was capable of matching Taros, and exceeding him with ease. When boosting it with his Ki, it gives problems to even Taros. Durability: Gogeta is incredibly durable, being extremely resistant to most forms of Ki/Anti-Ki, possibly immune to it. He was able to tank the Supreme Ball of Untold Power with little scratches (despite Taros expecting it to severely damage him). Power Level: Unfathomable, this advanced fusion brings his power to the extreme levels, currently exceeding Millinillions^Millinillions in power due to the extreme surges in advanced training equipment. His power is variable compared to Goku and Vegeta, but the resulting power is still immense regardless. Weakness: He is only able to last for 30 minutes, and the fighters are unable to refuse for 10 minutes. Powers and Abilities All of his abilities stem from Goku and Vegeta, and some have a few added bonuses from the fusion. His Ki abilities apply to Anti-Ki as well. Infinite Ki Regeneration: The advanced fusion provides perpetually maximal Ki, regenerating lost Ki instantly. Master of Ki Condensation: Attacks far exceed what the required power is supposed to deal in damage. Master of Ki: He is capable of concentrating and unleashing all of his Ki Instantaneously without charge time, he does not waste Ki at all due to this as well. Equalizing Power: By inputting his Ki/Anti-Ki to the environment, he is capable of disrupt the formation and usage of Ki. With Infinite Ki Regeneration, he is able to disrupt as much Ki as needed, even managing to prevent the formation of the Supreme Ball of Untold Power for quite some time. Inner Peace: Extreme mental training and concentration is useful when going against far faster opponents and multitasking. Instant Transmission: Can be used in both fighting and teleporting anywhere instantly. Mastered Kaio-Ken: He is capable of using Kaio-Ken in stronger Super Saiyan forms, boosting his power immensely. Transformations He is capable of transforming to any super saiyan form to the same degree as Goku and Vegeta, though the degree of power is far greater. The main form he uses is Super Saiyan 4, hence it will be the only included one. Mastered Super Saiyan 4: 2250x MSS3, 3,515,625,000x Base form Techniques Gogeta has an arsenal of truly terrifying abilities, making any opponent think twice before going up against him. He has all the abilities and techniques of Goku and Vegeta, refer to their pages for the list of their usual abilities. The main difference is the extent, power and efficiency in which he can use it, which is far greater. All of his attacks can be used with Ki and Anti-Ki. Final Kamehameha: A combination of the Kamehameha and Final Flash. Gogeta powers up, cups his hand in front of it, and brings it to his side in 3 distinct movements, all the while charging horrendously huge amounts of energy. While doing so, he exerts pressure and condenses all of the Ki into a yellow ball, emanating blue light and flashing in like a rotating star. He then fires the attack. This is far more concentrated than even Vegeta’s Final Impact, and this technique often engulfs and vaporizes the enemy. Big Bang Kamehameha: Concentrating and exerting his energy into a large ball, he fires the attack. The attack expands and engulfs the opponent; with the beam widening the longer it travels. The move is extremely concentrated, considering how a weakened, minimally charged version was able to obliterating strong enemies with ease. Unmatched Condensation: Using his Perpetually Maximal Ki, and the prevention of energy loss from being a Master of Ki and Ki Condensation, all of his attacks deal damage far exceeding what his Power level would suggest. The multiplier of this level of concentration is similar to the sun’s circumference divided by the planck length. This makes all of his attacks extremely formidable to all foes, and even Geti Goku was capable of being challenged by Gogeta’s attack power. Big Bang Kamehameha X 100: A far more powerful version than the original, concentrated 100x more, with far more energy used. The power output of this attack is also much greater as a result. Ki Disabler: Using the power provided by his advanced fusion, he is able to disrupt the enemy’s formation of Ki, effectively dispersing all attacks, far greater than Vegeta’s Energy Equalizer due to his Perpetually Maximal Ki. This has successfully dispersed the Supreme Ball of Untold Power, impressing Geti Goku. This same Ki inputted in the ambient environment can be used to form attacks as well. Omega Light Show: A combination of all of his abilities. He activates the spammed production of Destructo-Split Discs, Doom’s Barrage (With more variations, including dragons and whatnot), and blasts from his shield. He himself concentrates on this, while his Clones sends all the most powerful beam attacks at the enemy (all known techniques), coupled with the extreme Neutrino Obliteration. This covers the enemy in an amazing spectacle of blasts of all colours. Normally the enemy would be obliterated, with Taros barely surviving because of his ability to repel Neutrino Obliteration, and Geti Goku’s clones being destroyed (which resulted in a more powerful Zenkai boost and adaptation). Nappitz, however, was completely unscathed by this attack, and actually liked the lights being thrown around. Burning Ki: With this, his attack’s energies are capable of latching on to areas, with other blasts following suit, burning and slowly destroying a significantly stronger enemy from a weak area. Fiery Dragon Fists of Fury: A combination of both Vegeta and Goku’s attacks, powered with Gogeta’s Unmatched Concentration, it makes his physical prowess extremely fearful. Clones: He is able to create clones with similar power to the original, enhancing his combat capability several notches. Matter Materialization: He was capable of creating physical materials, such as confetti, out of nothing. Perpetual Boost: Using the same condensation of Ki, he is able to boost himself to similar levels, enhancing his proficiency in combat. Neutrino Obliteration: Gogeta is able to convert his energy into Neutrinos. He first propagates these Neutrinos to encompass an extremely huge area(often the Battlefield), passing through any forms of matter and gravity with ease, after which, he channels his energy right through it, utterly annihilating the target, destroying all of its cells. This uses the neutrino’s capability of passing through most forms of matter and gravity unimpeded, paving the way for Gogeta to channel his energy within, effectively breaking apart the enemy’s biological structure with the utmost of ease, given that their body does not have some adaptability against this, or are Millinillions of times stronger than the user(not taking into account his Unmatched Concentration and whatnot), bodies developed to high levels of molecular durability, or those who have the ability to manipulate the Neutrinos (Mainly electricity-manipulating users, if they know how). This attack in the Omega Light Show managed to weaken Geti Goku’s body to the point of being capable of easy obliteration by other blasts, particularly with Burning Ki. When used, it would seem that things entering the force field literally disappear, and others who can stand against it burn up with stress and heat. It is akin to an ambient, destructive atmosphere of power, where the regeneration rate of anything is reduced to the bare minimal. The Vegeta side of Gogeta has attempted this against Nappitz, thinking it would work on it like Geti Goku, but to no avail, as the Neutrinos are incapable of passing through his shell, speaking volumes about the turtle shell’s unique durability. In fact, Nappitz was literally unaffected. It would seem that it is Vegeta’s fate to be eternally stuck with Nappitz, fused or unfused. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Characters Category:Alternate Universe Category:Alternate Category:Fusions